Sweet Nightmares
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Erica pride herself for being a strong woman though and she could control herself. She wouldn't let him win again! Or at least that's what she liked to repeat to herself. O/S


**A/N: I've been watching V non-stop the last few days and I'm so pissed off with the network for canceling the show! So while watching Erica and Kyle interact I couldn't help myself. I had to write this! It's un-betaed so forgive any mistakes.**

* * *

_**Baby, can't you see…  
I'm calling…  
A guy like you should wear a warning…  
It's dangerous…  
I'm falling…  
You're dangerous…  
I'm loving it…  
Toxic~ Britney Spears (Yael Naim)**_

* * *

_**~Sweet Nightmares~**_

The room was dimly lit, almost dark, but she could see the outline of the silhouette sitting on the bed. His back was pressed against the headboard while his arms were crossed against his chest, and she could barely see the sinister smile that rested upon his face. Erica knew what that smile meant. He told her that she would be back for more. Just one time wasn't enough. It never was enough! In the crazy life she led, between good, evil and trying to save the planet, he was the only one that could give her some comfort.

He was every woman's wet dream. Tanned skin, muscular arms that made you feel safe when they were wrapped around you and a pair of ocean blue eyes full of secrets she died to learn. Even if she knew how wrong this was! She was already wet with the thought of what was about to come. He could always bring her to new highs. Take her to places no man had ever taken her before and she enjoyed every fucking second of it.

It was so wrong and forbidden but she couldn't help herself. He was like a drug; once you took a dose you just had to come back for more. "I knew you would come back, Commander." His soft voice broke the silence and a shiver ran down her back. She didn't missed the teasing tone on his words but that was the last thing on her mind right now. He always had this effect on her; he made her forget all her principles and just feel. The time she spent on his bed she was nothing more than a woman that desired pleasure. Not Erica Evans the FBI agent, not the Commander of the Fifth Column, not the mom of a teenager that was out of control. She was just Erica and she sought nothing more than to feel free for a few hours.

She didn't dare to speak and only nodded.

The rules in this bedroom were very clear. You don't disobey your Master for any reason, you always do as you are told and you never -NEVER- speak without permission. His eyes roamed over her barely dressed body and she felt her face flush. She only wore a pair of black stockings -her Master's favorites- and nothing else. She was not a virgin by any means but her Master had the power to make her feel like an inexperienced little girl.

"Come here." His English accent became thicker and he motioned for her to come closer to him as he sat himself on the edge of the bed. Erica obeyed and stood in front of him waiting for his next comment. "Kneel." He whispered caressing her cheek and she had no choice but to comply with his wishes. She liked it when he dominated her, for a while she could let go of any responsibilities and let him lead their time together. He never ceased to bring her great pleasure.

"Why are you here?" He asked her, still caressing her cheek. His fingertips trailed down her neck towards her breasts and traced the soft flesh lightly leaving a path of fire on her skin. "You may answer."

"Because I want more," She murmured, a little bit ashamed to admit that he was the only man that could do this to her. Erica pride herself to be a strong woman, perfectly capable to control her desires. But it took only one man, him, to redden her helpless. Her eyes were stuck on the carpet and she didn't dare to look up into his.

"More of what?" He asked her, prompting her to tell him what she wanted. He enjoyed teaching her things, she was so eager to learn and please. Many women passed through his bed but none could compare to her. He always went from the naive pretty things, enjoying playing with them but she was different. Erica was a woman and she was his equal. Which made their little game even more fun. "Answer me," He whispered in a strict tone and she felt wetness pooling between her legs.

"More of the pleasure you can give." She moaned as his lips trailed kisses up and down her neck while his fingers kept caressing her soft skin. His lips traveled up and took hers in a frenzied kiss. He tasted so sweet, like chocolate and strawberries and she couldn't help but whimper. She was so lost in the sensations, time ceased to exist when she was with him. Erica was only focused on what he did to her body. Kyle pulled back and kissed the corner of her mouth, leaving her aching for more.

"Go and take your place, love. You've been a bad girl and you need to be punished accordingly." He chuckled sinisterly and she shivered again at the prospect of what he had planned. She rose from her seat in front of him and moved towards the black leather recliner in front of the big floor length mirror. A small gasp of surprise left her lips as she kneeled on top of the furniture and caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her lips were swollen, her breath came out in uneven pants and her eyes were glistening with lust.

So that was how she looked to him. She felt him move and stand behind her, his hands tracing the soft flesh of her back, down her ass until they reached the sensitive spot between her legs and he dipped his fingers inside her teasingly. Erica let out a deep moan of surprise at the feel of the pleasurable invasion. But all too soon the long digits were gone and she barely stifled a whine of disappointment.

"Do you know why you've been punished, love?" His voice was deep and sensual and made her insides twist in pleasure. She met his eyes in the mirror and nodded. Her body buzzing with excitement about what he would do next. "Tell me why." He demanded firmly never averting his gaze from her on the mirror.

"Because I disobeyed you by refusing to come back the last two times you called me." She whispered shakily. It was stupid from her part to think that she could leave him so easy. Her mind thought that she could control the need for him but her body believed otherwise. It belonged to him from the very first time he touched her a few weeks ago. Since that damn night he took her on the floor of her kitchen, owning her like no man had before. She was not in love with him by any means, no. This was only pure lust filled mind-blowing sex.

"Twenty blows, sweetheart, and I want you to count." She nodded once more as his hand came down on her ass, hard. A yelp of surprise slipped between her lips earning a chuckle from him. "Lean forward and place your hands flat on the recliner. I want that pretty ass up on display."

"One." She breathed as his hand came down again even harder. Erica could only pant as pleasurable pain coursed through her body, setting every nerve on fire. Each blow was harder than the last one and she could feel her body growing more excited with every passing second. By the time he had reached the last slap her ass was a delicious pink color and she was drenched.

"Very good, love." He murmured as he leaned over her. His hard chest was pressed up against her back and she moaned at the exquisite feel of his naked skin against hers. He turned her head to the side and took her lips in a deep erotic kiss full of carnal need.

He needed her just as much as she needed him.

Kyle pulled back and she whimpered at the lost feeling of his warm body against hers. But her disappointment was long forgotten when he kneeled behind her and lowered his mouth where she needed him most, massaging the sensitive flesh with his tongue. He flicked her clit as one digit slide inside her tight heat and a moan left his lips at how ready she was for him. _Always so responsive,_ he thought. He added another finger and moved them slowly, setting a torturing rhythm.

"Oh, God." She moaned and pushed back against his hand trying to increase the speed of his thrusts, but he slowed down even more. "Please!" She whined, frustrated at his teasing. She was so close, just one more thrust, just one more… Kyle bit her clit lightly and stars exploded behind her closed eyelids. His fingers picked up the pace and moved faster, helping her ride out her orgasm.

She fell, boneless, on to the recliner, but he was not done with her yet. He flipped her on her back and laid his body on top of hers. He rested his full weight on her, kissing her lips roughly, not caring if he crushed her or not. "We are not done yet." He murmured as he trailed kisses down her neck. His hot breath fanning over the sensitive skin there and sending shivers through her body. He threw her left leg over his shoulder and opened her up for him. Before Erica knew it, he was sliding inside her, oh so slowly, enjoying the sensation of her tight walls clenching and unclenching around his length, trying so suck him deeper.

"Kyle!" A gasp escaped her lips as he reached her end. He always filled her so amazingly. It was like his cock was made to satisfy her needs. He pulled back before thrusting back in, and another moan was torn from her throat. Her hands clawed at his back leaving angry read marks on the smooth skin and her back arched as pleasure flooded her senses.

He picked up his pace and focused on giving his lady as much pleasure as he could. His thrusts became harder and deeper, rocking Erica's body against the smooth leather. He could feel she was close, so close. _Just one more…_ He trailed his fingers between them and stroked her swollen clit softly. That sent her over the edge, and she threw her head back, screaming his name in ecstasy.

"Erica," He moaned deep in his throat as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Erica…"

_**~Sweet Nightmares~**_

"Erica." Someone shook her softly. She slowly woke up from her dream to find herself resting awkwardly on the uncomfortable couch in their safe house.

_Great! Another dream._ She thought miserably.

"Are you alright?" Jack sounded concern searching her eyes for any evidence of discomfort. She nodded slowly trying to mask her emotions. Since that damn night she gave in to him, all Erica could think about was Kyle Hobbes and how good he made her feel.

"Yeah why?" Her voice was hoarse from her nap.

"You kept moaning and writhing on your sleep again. Another bad dream?" _Oh, if only you knew,_ she wanted to tell him but held her words back. That's the excuse she told everyone. What was keeping her up at nights were nightmares, not lust filled sexual dreams about one of her subjects that so happened to be an asshole, a hot sexy asshole, but an asshole nonetheless.

"I'm fine Jack, really." She assured him and gave him a small smile. He knew better than to push her though, so he let her be and returned to his works. Her eyes scanned the small room until they found what they were searching for.

Hobbes was sitting on a chair a few feet away from her reading a newspaper appearing unfazed. But she knew better, he could tell when she was lying and this time was no exception. She just wanted to slap that smug smirk off of his face and then have another go with him.

Erica pride herself for being a strong woman though and she could control herself. _She wouldn't let him win again!_ Or at least that's what she liked to repeat to herself.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**A/S: So drop me a review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
